Hoshi
by 0xhibiscusx0
Summary: The stars gave way for him to open his heart. InuiOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt of making a story with an OC… I know most of you are not very fond of fics with OC's but I really hope you'd give this a shot… I do hope you would read and review:)

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis and not me… The oc is mine though… :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Through the Telescope **

The sky was clear that day… The stars were so visible and it was so wonderful to look at. It looked like jewels in the sky… shining to their brightness, glimmering to their beauty.

One thing I realized about the stars was that… they were so beautiful… but there is one thing that I am sure of… that I can never reach those stars no matter how hard I try… Not even my data can help me reach the stars. That was how I felt when I lost her… she was up so high where she was out of reach… and all I can do is to look above… and remember her… reminisce her image and relive the moments of love that we spent together.

Everything began because of those wonderful celestial things…

8888

_5 months ago…._

**Inui's PoV**

It was already 6:00 pm. I carried my telescope and started to set off to the abandoned observatory somewhere in the city. As I walked my way to my destination, I felt the odd sensation of the wind blowing past my skin. It seemed that the wind was telling me something, which of course, I could not decipher…

By the time I reached there, I set up my belongings as briskly as I can so I wouldn't waste much time. And then, I peeked into the lens and looked at the sky. Many constellations were visible, and one of them was the Orion's belt. I changed the direction of the telescope and I saw a satellite. I took out my special notebook and listed down the third satellite that I saw this month.

"Ii data…"

Again, I looked into the telescope and changed the direction. This time, I looked down at the busy street… the bridge… and…

"Masaka…!" I exclaimed. I adjusted the lens. "Is that… a girl on the gutter???"

8888

**OC's pov**

As I was standing on the gutter, I was developing second thoughts on what to do. If I will jump on this bridge, I will only suffer once… but if I don't, I will suffer for a longer time… But either way, my final destination will be death.

I was torn in between my thoughts but I had decided… I didn't waste my efforts of coming here for nothing…

"I must jump… for the better…"

8888

Inui's pov 

It was the first time I was this scared. I wasn't frightened for my own sake but for another's. That girl was about to commit suicide for Christ's sake!

I hurriedly ran to the bridge before that girl will meet her doom. By the time I arrived there, the girl was about to let go of the rails…

I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Miss!!! Don't… please…" I said, panting out of the exhaustion from running and nervousness.

"Let go of me!!" She said, sobbing.

"I won't! Miss, suicide won't solve your problems!" I retorted.

"Urusei!!! You don't know anything!!! You don't know how much I had suffered!"

I was taken aback by that statement… but still, I did not let go of her hand. Letting go of her meant that I was part of her murder.

"For the last time… LET GO!!"

"There is a 100 percent chance that Kami-sama won't accept you in heaven if you pursue this," I said.

"Like the hell I care!! All I want is to jump off this freakin' bridge and die!!"

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath. "Miss, I can't leave you here to die this way. If you want to die then wait for your time! I know that you're not ready to die like this!"

The girl paused. After a few moments, she faced me. I was surprised. I could barely imagine that a wonderful, precious jewel was about to be crushed by speeding cars. In years, I never thought I would see a beautiful face such as hers.

"You're right…" She said, with a tear falling down her almond eyes. "I have to face the reality… that today is not yet my time."

I sighed in relief. "Yokatta…"

She smiled at me. "Arigato… for helping me… but…"

"But…?"

"Please help me out of this… gutter." She said.

"Yoro konde..." I said as I helped her up.

She was struggling her way in… and after a few minutes of struggling, she successfully made her way on the bridge… but she landed on top of me though…

I was kind of shocked because it was the first time that a girl was on top of me… It feels so strange… and kind of awkward.

She abruptly stood up. "I'm so sorry about that. It was my klutziness again…"

"It's all right," I said, as I adjusted my glasses.

"You really look familiar… I think I have seen you before… may I know your name?" She said.

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Oh right! You're the one from Seigaku who defeated Yanagi-kun!! I'm Sadahashi Mishika from Rikkaidai."

She extended her hand. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" She said, flashing a heart-warming smile.

I took her hand. "Yoroshiku."

A short silence enveloped us. There is some awkwardness between us but I really have to break the ice.

"Sadahashi-san, may I ask you something?" I said.

"Go ahead."

I cleared my throat. "Why did you think of ending your own life?"

Silence. The wind once again blew gently.

I looked at her. Tears escaped again from her eyes. I felt kind of guilty for asking that question.

"Gomen for being so rude… I don't have the right to invade your privacy."

She wiped her tears. She then stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

For the third time that day, I was surprised. "Where?"

"To my sanctuary of agony."

* * *

So how was it guys? Was it good…. Or bad? Please tell me your comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms by pressing that small button down there and typing a review… I would really gladly appreciate it:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis and not me… The oc is mine though… :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Her Sanctuary **

**Inui's pov**

After a train ride and a quite long walk, I was surprised to find myself in Tokyo general hospital. I was not quite sure of the reason why she brought me here, though I had a lot of possibilities in mind.

"What are we doing here Sadahashi-san?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." She replied.

We walked inside the hospital. We took the elevator to the 6th floor. I was really dying to find out the reason why we were there but like a movie, you have to wait for the thrill.

We finally arrived in room 609. I followed her inside the room. To my surprise, the room was vacant, and Sadahashi-san didn't even seem to wonder.

"Where's the patient?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. She just continued inside, arranging her stuff.

"This is my sanctuary… Inui-san." She said, smoothing the sheets of her bed. "I have sort of lived here for few months now."

I was staggered. "You… are hospitalized?"

"Un."

"You don't look sick to me," I said half jokingly..

"That's what you call, "the wonders of make up"…" She said.

I went back to the topic. "You were admitted here for a few months… What's the reason?"

She let out a small chuckle. "I don't know if I should be telling you this or not… but well, here it goes," She said. She then took a deep breath, "I have leukemia, stage 3."

I was shocked. Leukemia is not an illness that can easily be cured. I heard that only 50 percent of leukemia patients survive, depending on the case. I thought she was like Yukimura, who indeed stayed for a few months in the hospital or like Tezuka or Tachibana who were rehabilitated for an injury.

"You couldn't blame me for attempting suicide a while ago… If only you just know how much this sickness hurts me…"

She then pulled up the sleeves of her jacket and showed me her bruises, which probably were made by the thick needles that the doctors struck through her skin.

"These… were made by my doctors' hard work. They did everything they could but my situation is already hopeless." She said.

"Every ache in my body feels like a minute of my life is taken away from me." She added.

I fell silent. I couldn't say anything more.

"Actually," she said. "I'm only supposed to live for 3 months but because of the medications, my life was extended to five." she spoke as she tried to hold back her tears.

_**Flashback (Mishika's pov)**_

"_How is she sensei? Will she survive this?"_

"_I'm so sorry to say this, but your daughter will not live for long. We tried everything, but all we could do is to extend her life for five months."_

"_No…She's too young to die…"_

"_I'm so sorry Sadahashi-san."_

_I closed my eyes, trying to absorb the doctor's words. "I'm… gonna… die." _

I felt a pang in my heart as she said those words. I wanted to comfort her so that at least, her pain would be lessened a bit… but I couldn't. I just didn't know how. All I could do is just listen to her and let her say everything that's in her heart.

Silence again filled the air.

She smiled at me, and took a deep breath. "Whoo! Let's cut this drama thing shall we??" she said. "Thanks to you, I woke up and saw the reality that I still have 5 months left to enjoy so I shouldn't waste it on emoing."

I smiled at her, but still remained speechless.

"Hey," she said as she poked me in the shoulder. "You're giving me the hint that you're feeling sorry for me. Say something."

"It's not that Sadahashi-san… It's just that it's the first time in my life to encounter something like this…" I said.

"This news shocks everybody anyway." She said.

"By the way, where are your parents? Aren't they supposed to be watching over you?" I asked.

"They went out to buy something… They'll be back later." She replied.

"You're so lucky you didn't get caught."

She smirked. "I know…"

Silence again filled the air.

I looked at my watch. It was 7:45 pm. "I'm really sorry but I have to go…"

"I understand."

"Sadahashi-san?"

"Hm?"

"May I visit you again… tomorrow perhaps?" I asked.

"Sure, sure! I would really be glad if you could come… My parents are gone during the day and my friends are also busy in school so I have no one here to accompany me." She said.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow that is."

"Ja." I said as I headed out of her room.

8888

As I exited the hospital, I realized that part of me didn't want to leave. I was kind of worried for her, knowing that she's all alone in that room. However, part of me also told me not to worry because she was a strong girl.

I smiled and made my way home.

* * *

So here's chapter 2! I do hope you had fun reading! And please don't forget to tell me your thoughts through reviewing!

To ahgwa, thank you very much for reviewing and I do hope you'll find improvements on my character… if ever there's anything wrong, please do tell me… :)

To bloodheron, thank you so much for reviewing and giving me tips… please do review if ever you see something here… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of tennis. The OC belongs to me…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Visit**

**Inui's pov**

Pok.

"_I wonder what thing shall cheer her up…" _I thought.

It was hard to think of a thing to give to a sick girl because I don't really know how to deal with girls, unlike my other teammates like Momoshiro or Eiji.

Pok.

"_A bouquet of flowers, maybe?"_

Pok.

"No. They'll just wilt. I need something that will last for a long time…" 

Pok.

"_Food…"_

Pok.

"_No… I don't know what kind of food she likes."_

Pok.

"_Argh…"_

Pok.

"Momoshiro Takeshi… he performed a half step about 3 inches from his original position…" A familiar voice said from behind.

"Fuji!" I exclaimed as I abruptly closed my notebook. Darn, this guy is so clever.

"You're so into that today that you didn't even notice me…" The honey-haired teen said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yoshi! Practice is over! I'll see you all tomorrow at the morning practice!" Tezuka said, his voice echoing all over the court.

"Hai!!" Everybody said.

**8888**

After I changed into my regular school uniform, I proceeded looking into stores, finding something to give to my sick friend.

After 30 minutes of walking around, I ended up in a flower shop. I decided that I'd give flowers a shot because I didn't have any choice left.

I entered the flower shop. I looked into the flowers…

"You're giving your girlfriend flowers, aren't you?" The saleslady teasingly asked.

I rolled my eyes (which obviously, the saleslady didn't see). "I don't have a girlfriend." I replied.

"Oh. Then is it for your mother?"

Darn, this lady is so annoying. "No."

"For a friend?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Then, something caught my eye.

"_Perfect… It's long lasting and it can easily be taken cared of…"_

"I'll take that miss…" I said, pointing the plant near the counter.

"It's for 500 yen." She said.

I paid for the plant and went off.

**8888**

**Mishika's pov**

Click.

"Totally spies will be right—"

Click.

"NOOOO!!! Help---"

Click.

"The weather in Tokyo, Japan is 17 degrees cel—"

Click.

"Boriiiiing." I said as I placed the tv remote control on the bedside table.

Today was one of the ordinary, considering the fact that I had undergone a lot of needle-inserting stuff and on top of that, I had no one to talk to except for the nurses who dropped by my room to deliver me food.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon and the person who said will come is not yet here. I've been expecting him the whole afternoon, since he was the only person available this week.

**Knock knock.**

"Come in!" I said enthusiastically.

"I've come to deliver your medicines…" The nurse said, putting the medicines on my table.

My face dropped. "Oh."

I really thought it was him.

Then, another 10 minutes had passed and still he didn't come. I doubted if he could still come.

**Knock knock.**

"Come in…" I said.

"Konnichiwa, Sadahashi-san." Inui-san greeted formally

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I'm really glad you came…"

"Sorry If I kept you waiting. Here," Inui said, handing something inside a plastic bag to me.

I beamed as I took the content of the bag. "A sakura bonsai!! Kawaii! Sankyuu, Inui-san!" I said.

"I'm glad you liked it…" He said.

"I'm really gonna take care of this… I can't let it die, you know…" I said.

Oops. Here I go again.

**8888**

**Inui's pov**

As she said that statement, I saw in her face that she's still bothered about her life span, even though she's trying to live her remaining life to the fullest.

"Gomen ne… I promised myself not to say anything about death…" She said.

"It's okay… I understand." I said. "Do want to go somewhere?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"To a place I know."

**8888**

"We're here…" I said.

It was 6:00 pm. It was the perfect time to go to the observatory.

"Sugoi!! The stars are so big from up here!! How did you discover this place?" She asked.

"I just did some walking and stalking…" I replied.

"Stalking??"

I smirked. "It's for me to know and for you to find out." I said.

She sweatdropped. "Oh."

I smirked again.

"Hey, who owns that telescope over there?" She asked.

"It's mine… I left it there yesterday." I replied.

"Can I borrow it for a while?"

"Hm." I said.

I watched her as she looked into the sky. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Un! The stars really look like diamonds from here… sugoi…" She said.

"I come here often when I'm tired from tennis or from schoolwork. People tend to think that I overexert myself with data but human as I am, I also rest." I said.

"That's also my impression of you when I saw you in the Kantou tournament." She said.

I grinned. "Hm."

"The street can be seen here too…" She said.

"Yeah."

"Inui-san, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Is it okay with you if…" She paused. "If you bring me here everyday, at this time?"

"It really depends on my schedule… If I'm free then I would bring you here." I said.

"Okay… So I'll be looking forward for the next time…" She said.

"Hm."

For a moment, we were quiet. The cool air brushed against us.

"Aggggghhhhhh……."

I turned to her. "What's wrong??"

She fell to the ground. "It…. Hurts…." She said, wincing in pain. "My body…… aaaaggghh!!"

I already started to panic. I didn't know what to do for God's sake!

"Hold on! I'll bring you back to the hospital!" I said.

I carried her in my back, piggyback style. I hurriedly ran to the train station.

**8888**

"Oww…" She cried.

"Don't worry… we're almost there…" I said.

From the train station, we rode a cab to the hospital. I quickly went to the elevator, and then to her room.

When I opened the door, my eyes went wide I saw her mom inside, with some security guards in the hospital.

* * *

Here's the third chappie! I do hope you'll like this one… :) 

ahgwa and legendz- firstly, arigato gozaimashita for reviewing and telling me your comments and suggestions… :) I hope you find this chappie better than the previous ones…

bloodheron- your potted plant reached sadahashi-san… I do hope the bonsai is okay with you… thanks for reviewing by the way… :)

tiff- thanks very much for the review! I do hope you like this chappie!


End file.
